


"Coming home" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Echelon - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p>
<p>Original imagine: Imagine: Jared coming home from one of his longest tours; as soon as he sees you, he carries you to bed and shows you, all night long, how much he’s missed you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Coming home" [Jared - Extended imagine]

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jared opens the door to his house and the first image he sees is his wife sleeping on the couch.

As soon as he sees her, his eyes darken with desire, he craves her.

He leaves his bags by the entrance and walks over to her, kneeling in front of the couch.

His eyes analyze her as he starts caressing each one of her features and right when he places a finger over her lips, she slowly opens her eyes. They immediately light up and she’s about to sit up but Jared stops her by shushing, still touching her lips.

She recognizes that look in his eyes.

_-You’re so fucking beautiful._ – He whispers.

And his line proves it to her… he wants her.

She slowly takes his finger into her mouth and he groans.

She sits up on the couch and in less than a second he crashes his lips against hers, grabbing her by the hair to keep her in place as he lets his tongue dance with hers.

She moans. This is what she’s been dreaming of for the last 7 months while he was on tour.

He couldn’t wait any longer so he carries her to the bedroom in his arms.

He puts her on the bed and slowly crawls on top of her, with evident lust in his eyes.

- _Have you thought about me?_ – He asks.

_-Not at all._ –She playfully says.

He lifts his eyebrows following her game.

_-Fine by me, as long as you let me show you how much I’ve missed you, baby._

And with that, he attacks her neck and leaves a trail of kisses along her clavicle.

His hands caress her sides from the waist to her thighs.

She starts taking his shirt off and he chuckles.

_-I thought you didn’t miss me._

She admires her husband’s naked torso for the first time in so long. She places her hands on his abs, slowly going up, caressing his chest.

He kisses her deeply again and as he does, he gets rid of her pants and underwear.

She bites his lip as his fingers start teasing her entrance.

She throws her head back in ecstasy and he watches her, breathing through parted lips, showing his teeth.

Soon his pants are gone and so is her shirt.

The two naked bodies that had been longing for each other finally reunite in the intimacy of their bedroom.

Jared’s breathing becomes uneven, he can take it anymore.

_-Do you want me?_ –he breathes out.

She looks straight into his eyes showing the same hunger as her husband and nods once.

Jared slowly enters her and kisses her hungrily at the same time; she arches her back.

He moves slowly, easing further and further with each gentle thrust.

Her heart stutters in her chest, feeling her wolfish man inside of her for the first time in months.

It wasn’t long before his movements became rough and fast.

He kept his eyes fixed on hers as he went in and out of her and she could feel him growing even more.

Her hands travel all over his back and she digs her nails into it when he pulls all the way out only to slam back into her.

He lets her know he’s in control and that sends her over the top.

She feels the tension building up; the familiar tingling sensation takes over her body and she finds her release.

Her legs shake, her heart races, she holds her breath as she comes with him inside.

Her moans drive Jared crazy; his eyes close and he groans from deep in his chest as he reaches his orgasm.

 

* * *

 

After catching their breath while lying in bed, she contemplates him before speaking.

_-I missed you terribly._

He turns to see her.

_-I did too._

_-You made that clear._ –she says chuckling.

He makes a face.

_-I don’t think so._

_-What?_

_-I’m far from done with you._

In a fast motion he makes her roll on top of him and she can feel him getting hard one more time.


End file.
